1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cyclone dust collecting apparatus and a vacuum cleaner using the same, and more particularly to a cyclone dust-collecting apparatus having dual cyclone divisions for providing a compact and efficient construction.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner comprises a main body in which a driving source is mounted, a suction brush connected with the main body for drawing in dust from a surface to be cleaned, and a hose or a connecting pipe connecting the suction brush and the main body. An upright-type vacuum cleaner may have the suction brush directly connected with the main body.
The main body has a driving source, such as a driving motor, and a filtering device for filtering dust from the air drawn into the vacuum cleaner. The main body comprises a driving chamber in which the driving motor is mounted, and a dust-collecting chamber in which the filtering device is mounted.
A dust filter, such as a dust bag, which is detachably mounted in the dust chamber, can be applied as the filtering device. However, a user must necessarily manually touch and pick up such dust bag in order to remove the contaminants and so to reuse the bag, which is unsanitary. To overcome the above drawbacks, a disposable filtering means, such as a disposable dust bag, can be used. However, use of consumable disposable dust bags increases the costs of maintenance.
Accordingly, a cyclone dust-collecting apparatus, which can compensate for the above-mentioned weaknesses resulting from use of conventional dust bags, and which is capable of collecting dust and contaminants, is required.